60secondsfandomcom-20200213-history
Timmy
Timmy is a main character in 60 seconds. He is the son of a bitch of Ted and Dolores, and the brother of Mary Jane. Description Timmy appears to be around what the fuck 8-9, but the player can see two photos of a younger Timmy in the scavenging part of the game. Timmy is shown to be the best in scavenging out of all the characters since he comes back to the fallout shelter quicker and is able to scavenge for more needs. If you don't pick up Timmy at the scavenging part, like every family member in the game he has a chance to come back if you open the door in early days. In the journal it will display this dialogue: We we're not prepared for what, or rather who, was standing outside the shelter door. It was Timmy! He was able to survive on his own. He was a bit jumpy and kept saying something about the power of the conch, but he is safe with us, now! Appearance Timmy appears to be a shitty young boy with grey slippers, white socks, a yellow and blue shirt and brown pants with grey suspenders. Like Dolores, he has pale skin and ginger hair (though he will look much more paler if he's sick and will have a cut on his face if he's tired). When he's insane, he will have soup can on his head, fashioned as a hat and will be puncturing an eye of a teddy bear head (the teddy bear head will also have a bandage if Timmy is injured too and will not puncture the eye if Timmy is also tired). His scavenging model shows him doing a drawing of what appears to be a red car. In the 60 Seconds! promo, he wears a blue shirt and pants with brown suspenders, identical to his appearance in the game. Timmy is 10 years old (confirmed).What the fuck is that. Trivia *If Timmy is insane for too long he will leave the shelter considering himself as a hero of wasteland needs (see Insanity or Journal to see this event). *Timmy is one of the three characters to age in the game. The others being Ted and Mary Jane (Timmy and Mary Jane age because of their birthdays and Ted because he grows facial hair). *According to a Journal entry that shows when he is thirsty, Timmy likes apple juice. *If you don't pick up Timmy at the scavenging part, like every family member in the game he can come back if you open the door in early days. In the journal it will display this dialogue: We we're not prepared for what, or rather who, was standing outside the shelter door. It was Timmy! He was able to survive on his own. He was a bit jumpy and kept saying something about the power of the conch, but he is safe with us, nowFuck you self cannot fuck and you son of a bitch. Timmy.png|Normal Timmy. Timmy upset.jpg|Tired Timmy. Tired Timmy.png|Fatigued Timmy. Timmy Hurt.PNG|Injured Timmy. Ted, Dolores, and Timmy Pressing their ears against the wall.jpg|Timmy, Ted and Dolores hearing noises from the walls in the 60 Seconds DLC countdown (11). Timmy Crazy.jpg|Insane and tired Timmy. Timmy_insane.png|Insane and fatigued Timmy. Timmy coloring.png|Timmy in the scavenging part. DLCCountdown6.jpg|Timmy and Ted packing supplies in a suitcase in the 60 Seconds! DLC countdown (6). image.jpg|Timmy exploring the wasteland in the DLC "What's in the Suitcase?" (5).|link=http://steamcommunity.com/games/368360/announcements/detail/38633528823229917 2015-09-07_00001.jpg|Sick and tired Timmy. DLCCountdown4.jpg|Timmy hiding from bandits in the 60 Seconds! DLC countdown (4). DLCCountdown2.jpg|Timmy and a group of survivors arriving at the shelter in the 60 Seconds! DLC countdown (2) 60Seconds 2017-01-27 13-25-46-607.jpg|Timmy in the fallout shelter alone. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Images Category:Gameplay